megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman.EXE Battle Chip Stadium
is an arcade game in the ''Mega Man Battle Network series released only in Japan in 2006. Under the name of "Battle Station", the arcade game was featured a number of times in episodes of the Rockman.EXE Beast+ anime. Phase-out of this game from arcade centers began January 2009. Maintenance support ended on March 31, 2014.Capcom Arcade: Information on the termination of parts supply and maintenance service operations (Japanese) Gameplay The game features much of the same gameplay found in the Mega Man Battle Network series and was updated near monthly with new characters and attacks, as well as updating the hardware. Machines could be linked to allow players to face each other in NetBattle, showing their abilities over. NetNavi featured included the so-called "Link Navis" from Mega Man Battle Network 6, with the inclusion of other, exclusive NetNavis like Colonel, Falzar-Beast, Bass and Dark MegaMan. After inserting the play cost of 100 yen, battling was started by slotting up to three merchandise Battle Chip into the machine per turn. Attacking was done by pressing a button, chips inserted having a chance of being successful, unsuccessful or inflicting extra damage; this was made so to not make the game too easy. Winning a round of the game dispensed a new, randomly-picked from stock contained inside. Battle Chips given as prizes changed over time and later versions/revisions of the game; not surprisingly, most of the Battle Chip range came from the game. Although most characters were playable, another way to use Battle Chips was slotting in a different kind of chip, the Navi Data Chip, through a separately-marked chip port. Navi Data Chips could be leveled by gaining experience inside the arcade game or through using the Link PET EX from the toy line. Using a Navi Data Chip allowed play with a stronger version of that Navi from the default in character select, or completely different characters entirely. Levels in the PET were proportional to levels in the game and in use with specific features in Mega Man Battle Network 6. The Program Advance system seen in the Mega Man Battle Network series was expanded upon greatly for Battle Chip Stadium, with over 125 different sequences available. Use of Program Advances were governed by the same rules as all other chips, whether they also were usable or not was determined on chance. Program Advances in Battle Chip Stadium were grouped in Mega-, Giga- and Tera- classes. To facilitate for performing these combination's, Capcom and Takara released specialized booster packs containing specific Battle Chips for specific Program Advances. Playable characters *Rockman (MegaMan) *Heatman *Elecman *Slashman *Killerman (EraseMan) *Chargeman *Aquaman *Tomahawkman *Tenguman *Groundman *Dustman Other characters were playable only by slotting in their corresponding Navi Data Chip, made available from the series' merchandise and through events like the World Hobby Fair. These characters were made available for play during the constant revision of the game's software. Special characters present in Version 1 *Blues (Protoman) Special characters added in Version 2 *Dark Rockman *Colonel *Forte (Bass) Special characters added in Version 3 *Beast Out Forte *Dark Blues Non-playable characters *Gregar-Beast Out Rockman *Falzar-Beast Out Rockman External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20080415014831/http://www.batosuta.net/ Rockman.EXE Battle Chip Stadium official site (archive)] *Game footage References Category:Mega Man Battle Network series games Category:Arcade games